Seis Noches
by Ale-chan
Summary: Radamanthys es un hombre que disfruta la tranquilidad y el silencio y que vive en un pequeño pueblo costero escocés. Desafortunadamente para él, hay un nuevo cliente en el pub que suele visitar. Ligero RadaxMilo.


**Seis Noches**

Él era un hombre de esos que gustaban del silencio. Una buena copa, un buen cigarro y el calmado sonido del viento marino soplando en la pared oeste de un viejo pub. Esas tres cosas eran lo único que necesitaba para considerarse feliz. Después de un pesado día trabajando en el puerto, no había nada mejor que un poco paz y tranquilidad. Podía recuperar todas sus fuerzas después de un par de horas en aquel santuario. Aquello era mil veces mejor que una noche de sueño.

Su vida era perfecta. No importaba qué tan pesado hubiese sido el trabajo, siempre podía confiar en relajarse con su trago favorito, olvidándose de todo y dándole vida, con su mente, a los varios cuadros pastorales que cubrían la habitación.

De haber sido por él, el resto de su vida hubiese sido así: medio día en el puerto, un par de tragos de whisky y una noche larga, protegido en su amplia cama de las heladas noches de Prestwick.

Muy a su pesar, el futuro tenía destinado algo ligeramente diferente para él.

Y así lo vio por primera vez.

Él y su bandada de amigos entró al pub sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de saludar al dueño. Se sentaron en una mesa del rincón y comenzaron a pedir tanda tras tanda de repugnantes bebidas importadas. Sus gritos se alzaban de sus aguardentosas gargantas, calando sus oídos del mismo modo en el que lo hacían las gaviotas que pecaban de acercarse demasiado a él durante las descargas pesqueras.

Entonces, durante aquella noche en la que vio interrumpida su felicidad, sintió molestia.

Molestia repartida entre él y todos sus amigotes.

No reparó en sus ojos.

Eso lo hizo hasta la segunda noche en que lo vio, cuando llegó acompañado de sólo tres muchachos como de su edad. Ese día tomaron mucho menos pero no por ello fueron menos ruidosos. Él era el que reía y gritaba más: jugaba a las cartas y parecía ser su noche de suerte.

Pudo apreciar sus ojos azules cuando examinaba a sus compañeros, decidiendo si las cartas en sus manos eran lo suficientemente buenas y arqueando la ceja derecha cada que quería convencer al mundo de que sí lo eran.

En ese momento, cuando la luz del quinqué tiñó sus ojos con una mágica tonalidad dorada, sintió curiosidad.

Curiosidad sencilla y sin pretensiones, como cuando alguien escucha una noticia interesante pero no busca más información al respecto.

La curiosidad morbosa no la sentiría sino hasta la tercera noche en la que lo vio cuando, orgulloso, entró al pub acompañado de sólo uno de sus amigos. Se apoderó de la mesa que ya consideraba como suya, pidiendo la misma basura de siempre y riendo abiertamente de cualquier estupidez que dijera el otro.

Su risa ya no le parecía molesta. Había llegado a un punto en el que casi se había acostumbrado a ella. A pesar de haberlo visto tan sólo unas cuantas veces, cuando cerraba los ojos podía escucharla: sus tonos graves y agudos mezclándose, formando una cascada que finalizaba en un suspiro y, tal vez, una palmadita en la mesa.

En aquel instante, cuando pasó su mano a través de su largo cabello ondulado, sintió interés.

Fue también durante esa noche que supo cómo se llamaba.

Milo.

Pero el extraño nombre no tardó en borrarse de su mente. A pesar de que le llamaba tanto la atención, se imaginaba que todo era por la magia del ambiente. El aroma de malta y cigarros intoxicaba a cualquiera y pensó que en un par de días se acostumbraría a la divinal visión y todo seguiría como siempre.

El nombre del muchacho no se impregnaría en su psique sino hasta cuarta noche, cuando cometió el pecado de llegar con un enorme grupo de escandalosos. Nuevamente conmocionaron al local, gritando barbaridades que sonrojarían hasta a los marineros y pidiendo tantos tragos que hasta el experimentado mesero perdió la cuenta.

A pesar del punzante dolor de cabeza que sufría, tuvo que admitir algo: el muchachillo tenía una sorprendente resistencia al alcohol. Comenzó a preguntarse: ¿de dónde vendría? ¿por qué alguien como él llegaría a una aburrida ciudad en donde el deporte más emocionante era el golf? ¿Tal vez huía de un pasado tormentoso? ¿O era quizás una añoranza nostálgica que lo liaba a sus orígenes?

Algo había detrás de él que lo intrigaba. Tanta elegancia y tanta bestialidad no podían estar juntas en el mismo paquete. Eso simplemente no existía.

Pero entonces, cuando pasó a su lado y llenó su nariz con un embriagante aroma a madera mojada, sintió atracción.

Y aceptó que, si en alguna criatura podían conjuntarse la delicadeza y la altanería, tenía que ser en él.

También aprendió que cumplía años el 8 de noviembre.

Pero ni aquellos ojos ni aquel cabello ni aquel aroma le quitaban aún el sueño.

Eso pasaría hasta la quinta noche cuando, extrañamente, llegó solo. Sus compañeros no estaban ahí para distraerlo de lo importante. Experimentó su rostro serio y pensativo, también su sonrisa cálida y gentil cuando alguna agradable imagen cruzaba por su mente. Lo escuchó suspirar y tararear una canción.

Incluso pudo apreciar el agudo tono de sus estornudos.

No tomó más de una cerveza. Le pareció reconfortante el saber que el muchacho (Milo era que se llamaba, lo recordaba bien), podía pasar una noche sin necesidad de alcoholizarse hasta el tuétano. Cuando lo apreció sin un vaso de quien sabe qué cosa en la mano, cayó en cuenta de lo joven que lucía. Sabía que no lo era tanto, tal vez unos cuantos años menos que él, pero su afán de travesuras infantiles seguía atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un adulto.

Y, finalmente, cuando por casualidad alzó sus ojos hacia él y le sonrió, sintió deseo.

Pero aquel nuevo sentimiento le provocó nerviosismo y no se atrevió a ir hacia él.

Eso no lo haría sino hasta la noche siguiente.

Al menos eso era lo que tenía planeado.

Muy a su pesar, él no estuvo ahí el viernes en la noche.

Ni el sábado ni el domingo.

El pub cerraba los lunes.

El martes ni siquiera lo intentó.

Decidió que lo mejor era dar un paseo por el puerto, su obsesión con el desconocido ya comenzaba a hacer mellas en su equilibrio mental y pensó que la brisa marina podría ayudarlo a despejarse.

Pero si lo que deseaba era olvidarse del muchacho, cometió el peor error de su vida, pues aquella noche resultaría siendo la sexta noche que lo vería.

Fue la sexta noche cuando, sereno, lanzaba una línea de pesca al mar. A su lado yacían un montón de algas y tres pececillos minúsculos que no servirían ni como sardinas.

Se sintió observado. Alzó el rostro para encararlo por segunda vez y abrió sus labios en una entusiasta sonrisa.

-"Eres el del pub, ¿no? Hace tiempo que no voy pero hice una apuesta, ¿sabes? ¡Tengo que pescar algo grande antes de que termine la semana o tendré que pagarle los tragos a mi amigo por un mes! Llevo aquí todo el fin de semana y nada de nada."

Él meneó la cabeza, sorprendido de sí mismo por no haberse irritado ante el modo en el que el muchacho despilfarraba las palabras.

-"No sacarás nada aquí. Todo lo bueno está mar adentro."

-"Comenzaba a imaginármelo." Suspiró desanimado.

-"Más al sur hay un buen lugar. No hay tantas redes y puede que tengas mejor suerte."

-"¿Al sur? ¿Hasta dónde? Soy nuevo por aquí y no he ido muy lejos."

-"Antes de llegar a Ayr."- Frunció el ceño. –"Podría llevarte mañana."

El joven abrió muy bien los ojos, sin creerse el ofrecimiento, pero luego asintió y espetó un alegre 'gracias'.

Y, cuando le ofreció su mano para presentarse formalmente, no supo qué fue lo que sintió.

No le importó.

Ya tendría muchas otras noches para descifrarlo.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Lo que son las cosas... según yo iba a subir esto aquí desde hace como... casi dos semanas... pero se me olvidó por completo. XD Jajaja! Que sope.

*coff* Como sea, este fic fue hecho para el festival de escorpio del foro Amor Inmortal que giraba alrededor de la pareja RadaxMilo. Sé que es un fic raro y corto pero me es muy dificil manejar a Rada y esto es lo más que salió. ¡Espero lo disfruten!


End file.
